<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luffy gets scammed on Nookazon by wano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281959">Luffy gets scammed on Nookazon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wano/pseuds/wano'>wano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Crossing References, Everybody Loves Luffy, Found Family, Gen, Luffy having one brain cell and getting scammed on acnh, Platonic Love, everyone loves him. everyone helps him, joke fic written (mostly) seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wano/pseuds/wano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy and his loved ones spend many fun summer weekends playing Animal crossing. After hearing about Nookazon from Nami, our oblivious protagonist ends up trying his hand at a trade.</p><p>But after a run-in with a wildly suspicious and weirdly dressed figure who goes by Doffy, Luffy ends up getting scammed out of his precious items. </p><p>His friends and family are not pleased and will go through any means to help him get his things back...For the express purpose of seeing their favorite person smile again. </p><p>Or, Luffy realizes he really never needed anything to begin with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Nami, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Nami &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Nami &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luffy gets scammed on Nookazon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i cant believe i wrote this. this started as a joke. it is a joke. goodbye</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Luffy got Animal Crossing for the switch, he was filled with excitement. The game brought him an immense childlike joy, as he’d run around catching bugs and fish and making friends. Often he'd have a lot to say about the game to his loved ones.</p><p>“Look at this! Look at this!” He shouted, sharing his switch with his best friends Nami and Zoro. They’d come out to hang at his place on a rainy afternoon without much to do.</p><p>“I caught this bug! Look at it!” On the screen his avatar was holding a green locust. “It’s a grasshopper! It’s green like you, Zoro.”</p><p>“Huh? I don't look like that.” He huffed.</p><p>Luffy continued into a drawl about how he had almost missed the bug three times, and his contagious excitement made Zoro’s heart warm.</p><p>“Oh, Luffy.” Nami had put her phone in Luffy’s face, opened to a wiki with an image of the bug he’d just caught. “That’s called a Long Locust. It only sells for 200 bells. To get real cash you need to go after those big green butterflies like the birdwings, or catch sharks in the sea!”</p><p>“A shark! Cooool!” Luffy’s eyes sparkled.”I want to catch one! “</p><p>They passed the time with the three of them trying to catch a shark. Every time they walked beside a large shadow in the water, Luffy would cheerfully question Nami if it was a shark, to which she’d almost always respond, “It needs to have a fin Luffy. A fin.” Yet Luffy always seemed to miss that point.</p><p>“What's the point of this game if you don’t fight anything?” Zoro had been watching the entire scene, looking bewildered.</p><p>It was a long while before Luffy managed to actually find a shark. They all went quiet, even Zoro, when Nami had mentioned that Luffy had found one. They watched Luffy in suspense, crowding around the switch as if it were a television set.</p><p>Then finally, the shark bit down on his fishing pole, and Luffy practically punched the A button.</p><p>“Luffy, You got it!!! Keep holding A! Keep holding A!” Nami looked just as excited as Luffy did.</p><p>“Is it really gonna be a shark, it looks so small…” Muttered Zoro.</p><p>Then Luffy brought the shark out of the water, and he jumped into the air with joy. “I GOT IT!!!” He shouted.  And Nami and Zoro could not help but smile at his childlike excitement, nor feel just as happy as he did.</p><p>He wrapped both his best friends into a big hug. “Thank you! Now I can really be Pirate king!</p><p>Oh, I gotta show my brothers! Wait here!” He scrambled out the door just as fast as he jumped up.</p><p>Nami and Zoro grinned at each other. “I don’t really get it, but if this game makes Luffy this happy, I guess I’ll have to get it.”  </p><p>The orange-haired girl put his arm around Zoro. “Oh, I knew you’d become one of us.”</p><p>The other boy then immediately figured he had made a mistake and there was now no getting out of becoming an Animal Crossing player. Oh well. Worse things had happened to him.</p><p>Luffy barged the door open, his switch in his hands. His two brothers greeted him- Luffy had a way of making them stop what they were doing and pay attention to him instantly. They just loved him that much.</p><p>“Look! Ace! Sabo!!!!” He ran over to the two, shoving the switch screen in there face. His character was holding up a giant shark. “Isn’t it AMAZING! Nami helped me get it!”</p><p>“Nice!” Ace congratulated him and ruffled his hair.</p><p>"Wow, Is this your first time catching a shark, Luffy? Im proud of you.” Sabo had already caught his fair share of in this game, but he was always going to show support to his little brother.</p><p>“I knew you guys would approve!!” He pulled them into a tight hug. “OkayIloveyouImGoingBackUpstairs!” He turned and ran back upstairs as quickly as he had entered.</p><p>There was a deep fondness in Sabo’s eyes. “He always finds something to be excited about, doesn't he?” </p><p>Ace grinned. “Just wait till he catches an oarfish.” That would <em>really</em> be something.</p><p>——</p><p>The next day, Luffy got a tour of Nami’s island. Called Cocoyashi, the town was filled with various cliffs and rivers (Nami called it “Terraforming”) Luffy was enamored with the adorable residents of Nami’s little town. He ran from house to house, constantly questioning Nami about her villagers.</p><p>“Who’s this one? It looks tasty.” Nami looked over to where Luffy was pointing. There was a tan and speckled octopus character was on Luffy’s screen.</p><p> “That’s Zucker,” she explained, “And please don’t cannibalize my villagers! I’m planning to make a lot off of them!”  </p><p>A mischievous grin was on his red-haired friends face, which Luffy did not understand. He had no need to throw cannonballs at Nami’s villagers.</p><p>Luffy gasped. “Oh! This one kind of looks like me!” </p><p>Nami giggled. “Yeah, that’s Deli! I’ll give you him when he moves out, okay?” <em>He doesn’t sell well, after all..</em></p><p>“Nami! Your the best, Nami!” He laughed and pulled her into a hug. He really had the best friends! </p><p>“Well, it’s gonna be a LOT of bells for him!” The look of shock on Luffy’s face when he said that was absolutely hilarious.</p><p> “I dont have any money!” Luffy cried, dejected.</p><p>“Yknow im kidding, Luffy.” After all, to Nami, Luffy was priceless. He was her best friend, although she did love to tease him whenever the possibility arose.</p><p>He gave her another one of his precious smiles. “I know!”</p><p>Luffy approached another house at the edge of Nami’s town. It had a simple design and a plain green roof, yet it had a homely atmosphere.  “I wonder if a pirate lives here.” Wondered Luffy out loud as he entered the home.</p><p>“No! That’s my big money, Luffy! My chance to get rich!” </p><p>Luffy stared at her questionably. Wasn’t Nami already rich? He’d spent all his money on random things, anyway… “Oh, He’s cute!” He smiled down at the little gray cat on his screen.</p><p>“That’s Raymond, Luffy. I’m gonna sell him on Nookazon and make more money then you’ve ever seen in your life-Hey! Don’t talk to him!” Luffy had already started talking to the gray kitty. Nami swiped his switch away, and the two began a tug of war over Luffy’s console. “I dont even know what a Nookazonks is! Gimme my switch back! Nami!”</p><p>  Nami pulled the switch backward and they both fell on the floor. Luffy glared at her in agitation, reaching for his console. Nami rolled away and ran down the stairs with his switch, carefully exiting the conversation with Raymond.</p><p>“Nammiiiiii!!!” Luffy raced down the stairs after her, nearly tripping a multitude of times.</p><p>“Give it baaaaaacccckkkk!” Luffy yelled. He heard the sound of Nami laughing, who whirled around and thrust his switch back into him. Luffy ran into her and they both fell down again.</p><p>“It’s okay now, silly! I made sure he wouldn’t move into your town.” She was still giggling.</p><p> Luffy pushed himself off her and lay on the floor with his arms crossed, sulking. “You could have asked me better!”  </p><p>Nami stood up, then reached out a hand for him. “I’ll repay you by helping you catch more sharks, okay?” Her smile was genuine.</p><p>The straw-hatted boy perked up instantly, running back to his room, not even stepping back to look back at his friend. “Right now! You owe me a thousand sharks!”</p><p>“Hey! Your the one who’s supposed to be in debt to me!” Nami shouted up after him.</p><p>——</p><p>So what’s Nookazooka?” Luffy asked. The two were sitting on his bed. The sound of birds chirping chorused outside his window, and the green leaves shone brightly under the sun.</p><p>“Do you mean Nookazon?” Asked Nami, aware of Luffy’s tendency to pronounce quite everything wrong. She had just helped Luffy catch more sharks, and had dealt with much excitement for one day.  </p><p>“Yeah! Tell me.” Luffy leaned forward, his eyes filled with his usual childlike curiosity. It was not obvious to Nami how this would be properly explained. Long-winded attempts to describe something often confused her best friend.</p><p> “Well, It’s like Amazon, but for Animal crossing. I can teach you how to do it!” </p><p>She ignored the nagging voice at the back of her head that signaled to her that this was a bad idea- Luffy seemed to find trouble everywhere, but she doubted he would have an issue with something as straightforward as Nookazon.</p><p>Nami ended up going through the logistics of the server for him. She explained the various channels, the functions and features, the way trades and payments worked. Luffy seemed very lost and fell asleep halfway, calling all of her complicated explanations “Mystery things” to her behest. Eventually, she just gave up and sent him the server invite link on Discord, having done quite enough for him.</p><p>That night, Luffy opened the Nookazon discord. Messages passed very briskly, often talking about parts of the game he didn't get. In the “looking-for” channel, he decided it wouldn’t hurt to ask for something.</p><p>“I want...sharks.. and ...pirate items..” He spoke slowly out loud as he typed since he was very bad at it. He watched his message as it was brought up by the slew of other texts that had been sent into the channel.</p><p>
  <strong>pirate king#8241: I want sharks and pirate items!!!!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>A few seconds passed, and he received a notification on his screen- he clicked on it with earnest.</p><p>
  <em>This is the beginning of your conversation with Doffy#5261.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Doffy: Well… I have some “Sharks” and “Pirate” items if I could come over to your town. Heheh.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>pirate king: please come!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Doffy: Why dont you give me your dodo code, kiddo?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>pirate king: Dodo birds?!?!?? Where?!?!?</strong>
</p><p>Luffy’s eyes lit up with realization. That’s right! Nami had shown him how to get the “Dodo code” earlier. You had to talk to the mystery bird at the airport!</p><p>
  <strong>pirate king: okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I have it!!!!!!!!!!!! its 58XJY !!!!!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>He grinned as a green notification flashed on his switch screen. It said someone was coming to his town!</p><p>
  <strong>Doffy | Senior Citizen | Dressrosa</strong>
</p><p>His new friend's avatar perused his town. Luffy had only had his town for around two months, but he thought it was cool. It was quite messy, with many items that had been bought from Nook laying around in a jumble. Whenever his friends saw it, they commented that it was exactly the type of town they’d expect him to have, so he was proud of it.</p><p>
  <strong>Doffy: Can i see your house?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>luffy: yes! !!!!!follow me!!!!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>Luffy lead his new friend around his town. The other person's character was dressed in an interesting fuzzy pink outfit and sunglasses, which he thought was really funny!  They crossed bridges and rivers, walking past a few of his town's greatest landmarks. He had an orange tree grove planted by Nami, just like in her real backyard. Ace had remade him his favorite hat in the custom designs app. Sabo had added a lot of cool decorations to his town, including rare flowers.</p><p>Luffy showed Doffy into his house. Nami had fully upgraded it for him, which was pretty cool, and his brothers had helped decorate. It was a lot less messy than it was outside. Doffy meandered through the rooms for a while.  </p><p>
  <strong>Doffy: if you give me the top room items-</strong>
</p><p>He paused to type again.</p><p>
  <strong>Doffy: i will give you prate things</strong>
</p><p>Luffy frowned. But all the golden items there were from Nami! It was a special room, where Nami sent him things that were apparently “rare” and “sold for a high price”, but he just thought they looked cool.</p><p>
  <strong>luffy: but those are from best friendnnami !!!!!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Doffy: its oKay i will give them back</strong>
</p><p>He tilted his head thoughtfully. Well, he figured as long as he got them back, it’d be okay for Doffy to borrow them! He dropped all of the items on the ground and watched as the funnily-dressed friend of his picked them up.</p><p>
  <strong>Doffy: :)</strong>
</p><p>Then he suddenly left.</p><p>Luffy gawked at his switch in confusion. It said his visitor was leaving, but he had not yet received his items. And the stranger still had his! A chilling realization set in- had he just been robbed? But in the books he read, Pirates only stole from other people, they didnt get robbed themselves.</p><p>Luffy panicked and reopened Discord in an attempt to message the person again- maybe it had been some sort of mistake. He was greeted by a  message saying that the user had blocked him.  His head fell on the desk and he pouted. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. Then he stood up on his chair, and let out an ear-splitting yell.</p><p>“I WANT MY ITEMS BACK!!!!!!!” He roared.</p><p>He flopped down on his bed and sniffled. </p><p>The door swung open to reveal a frantic Sabo who ran over to his little brother, his face contorted with worry.  “Luffy!? What happened, we heard you shouting!” Ace had also approached him, marred with concern. There was a silent anger in his eyes.</p><p>“Waaaahhh! Ace! Sabo! My items…!” He whined and flopped onto his brothers, pulling them into a sloppy hug.</p><p>Ace put his hand on Luffy’s back in a returned gesture of comfort, although he was bewildered. “Your what? Did someone hurt you, Luffy? Who do I have to kill?” </p><p>“Who do <strong>we</strong> have to kill?” Corrected Sabo.</p><p>Luffy stared at his brothers, his eyes watery like puddles during summer rain. “M-my items…”</p><p>“What do you mean. your items?” Sabo glanced around the room, but all of his brother's belongings seemed intact.</p><p> “Tell me what happened.” It was a question, but Ace phrased it more like a demand. Whoever made his brother cry was going to hurt. He clenched his fists, digging his fingers into the side of Luffy’s bed.  Luffy sniffled, wiping off the extra tears with his hands. Sabo brought him a tissue. He looked down at Luffy with concern.</p><p>“I-In animal crossing… “</p><p>Ace and Sabo reeled back in shock. They thought this was an occurrence that had happened in real life. They proceeded to sigh in relief. Nobody real had actually threatened their precious little brother.</p><p>“A mystery person took my item.  Doffy..They came from… Amazon! The Nookazooka place Nami told me about… They were gonna give me sharks! But they lied and then stole my stuff…” Luffy looked like a sad puppy. “Some of it came from you!”</p><p>The two older brothers of his were deep in thought. Although Luffy’s reaction over his missing items was a little bit overboard, the two did know how much it meant to him. They decided they had to help him no matter what.</p><p>Sabo’s eyes glinted with determination. </p><p>“It’s okay. We’ll get your items back, Luffy!” </p><p>“You can always rely on us.” Ace reassured him. </p><p>Luffy got even more teary-eyed, his vision swimming. “Waaaa! Thanks Ace, Sabo! I love you!” Luffy was crying into there shoulders like a wet pillow, so the two gently sat him down.</p><p>  “You wait here, okay? We’ll talk to the others.” Sabo ordered, and the two left.</p><p>A bit of summer sunlight shown from the window as Ace and Sabo met Nami and Zoro at the dining room table.</p><p>“Where’s Luffy?” Zoro asked. Nami barely looked up from her switch, failing to notice the rather serious aura of Luffy’s two brothers.  “Doesn’t matter right now!” Ace growled. “We got something to talk about. Luffy got scammed on Nookazon.”</p><p> Nami mentally berated herself for having taught Luffy about Nookazon- Should have known he’d get into trouble. “That’s my fault.  I was the one who told him about it.” Her gaze turned downward with guilt.</p><p>“We need to help him get his items back, obviously.” Ace‘s tone was authoritative. “Me and Sabo can get a list of items from Luffy. We can all work together to get them back.” The other three nodded at Ace in agreement.</p><p>“I have an acquaintance on Nookazon who’s seen a lot of people there! I’ll go and talk to him right now, maybe I can find who the scammer is?” Nami suggested.</p><p>“Sounds good. We got items in my catalog we can maybe reorder, you can check too.” Ace and Sabo began rummaging through their Nook catalog.</p><p>Now, Zoro did not understand what had occurred. “I have no idea what’s going on, but can I stab people in this game?” After all, if someone had done something to make Luffy cry, then Zoro would make sure they would spend the rest of their life regretting it.</p><p>Nami gave a hopeless sigh. “Let the veterans handle this. You just got the game.”</p><p>“Oy! Underestimating me, huh?!” The two faced each other, looking about ready to floor one another.</p><p>“Children, children, calm down.” Sabo gestured to the both of them to sit down. “Let’s try and handle this peacefully.”</p><p>“I’ll go find that one person who might know the scammer.” Nami pushed in her chair and stepped out of the room.</p><p> Zoro flopped back down and grumbled. He felt Ace’s unwavering stare.</p><p>“What?” He growled. </p><p>Luffy’s brother smiled sentimentally. “He has good friends.”  Sabo’s eyes softened a bit at that. Zoro looked away, feeling rather complicated emotions.</p><p>Nami hunched over in a dark room, booting up the computer. The artificial light shone in contrast with the dim room. “Alright, gotta focus.” She opened discord and selected the contact she was searching for.</p><p>
  <strong>orange tree lesbian#3260: hey!! are you here?!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dr Law#7240: I didn’t expect to see you again so soon!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dr Law: How can i help you?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>orange tree lesbian: i need help, one of my friends got scammed!! on nookazon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dr Law: go on.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>orange tree lesbian: well… considering you know everything that goes on there, i thought you’d might know who?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dr Law: There are a lot of scammers on Nookazon. you know that, right?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>orange tree lesbian: yeah.. but i thought maybe id take a chance and see if you knew this one?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dr Law: okay fine. Who?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>orange tree lesbian: there name is doffy according to my friend</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dr Law: …</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dr Law: i know that guy. hes scammed so many people on there. Keeps coming back on different names. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>orange tree lesbian: of course… well.. know how i could maybe get him back??</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dr Law: haha. I like your attitude about this. Well, I actually know his brother, so maybe i could help you sneak on his island &gt;:) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>orange tree lesbian: you KNOW his brother?!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dr Law: Long story…. anyway, I’ll talk to his brother and send you the dodo code asap.</strong>
</p><p>When Nami docked at Doffy’s airport, Law was already there. His character looked quite dismal, dressed in back robes and a spotted hat. Much different from Nami’s character, who was dressed in bright and cheery orange. <em>Wonder if this guys as edgy as Zoro is.  </em></p><p>
  <strong>law: partners in crime?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>nami: partners in crime!</strong>
</p><p>The two explored Doffy’s island. There were many valuable items. Every single variety of rare fruit hung from trees, and unique hybrids and golden roses lined the complex paths. Nami silently wondered how many of the items had been scammed from other people.</p><p>
  <strong>law: What the hell is this</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>nami: wait let me come over</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>nami: ohhh my god</strong>
</p><p>A large tree stood in front of them, yet it was peculiar compared to most trees in this game. Bright star fragments hung on the tree instead of the usual fruit.</p><p>
  <strong>nami: hows this even possible</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>law: I think if you hack??</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>nami: scandalous. lets take them.</strong>
</p><p>Her character ate some oranges she had brought, dug up the star fragment tree, and put it in her inventory.</p><p>
  <strong>law: lets take ALL his fruit trees.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>nami: no lets just take all his trees in generel!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>law: HELL yeah</strong>
</p><p>She gave a couple of her oranges to Law, and they began digging up all the trees they could find. Nami couldn’t stop smiling. She’d always thought Law was stingy from her first impression, but he was actually such a fun guy.</p><p>
  <strong>law: Im breaking rocks too :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>nami: ahdhwjdjfje LAW</strong>
</p><p>It took a couple trips back and forth to finish the process, but when they were done his island was almost completely empty. They even stole his valuable flowers. (Nami REALLY loved those. She took a mental note to plant them in Luffy’s town later, it was what he deserved.)</p><p>
  <strong>Law: WE GOT HIM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>nami: thanks for your help law ;)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Law: Nah, thanks for your help. i wanted to get back at him and your a genius</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>nami: YOU? you got scammed too??? hahaha i’ll never let you live that one down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Law: OH Shut up!!!!</strong>
</p><p>She exited Doffy’s town, had a little more fun talking with Law, then shut down the monitor. That would do. The girl walked back into the living room, where her three good friends chatted cheerfully. She pulled in a chair as they all greeted her, excited to share the news.</p><p>“He won’t be bothering anyone else for a while!” She assured the rest of them. </p><p>“I don’t want to know what you did to them,” said Zoro silently. Even Ace and Sabo looked intimidated, knowing full well that a cross Nami was not to be messed with. She must have put that scammer right in his place.</p><p>“We got all of his items back, so I’m gonna go get Luffy.” Ace departed from the rest of them and headed upstairs to where he had last seen his brother.</p><p>Luffy was napping on his pillow chair, slouched over. Ace approached him and looked down at him tenderly. His brother must have got so upset that he had fallen asleep. He lightly brushed a strand of Luffy’s hair with his fingers. “You gonna get up, Luffy?” he asked quietly.  </p><p>Luffy jumped up so fast that Ace stepped back. “MY ITEMS!!!- Ace! My brother! It’s you! Ace, my items-“</p><p>“Slow down a lil, Luffy!” Ace put his hands on his shoulders. “Remember, we were gonna help you out?” </p><p>“What?! Wow, thanks, Ace! But wait, my items, there gone!” Luffy began to panic again.</p><p>“It’s okay! It’s okay, Luffy.” Ace reassured the boy. We helped find your items again!”</p><p>Luffy stared at Ace in shock, which immediately turned to joy. “You helped me get my items back!? Your the best! The worlds best! I love you!” He wrapped his arms around him again, radiating happiness like the sun.</p><p>Ace felt warmth rush through him. His brother was so precious. “You know I’d do anything for you. Now come on!” He gestured downstairs.  </p><p>Luffy followed Ace back to the table. Nami, Zoro, and Sabo greeted him with delight. He stopped for a moment in shock when he realized everybody had pitched in to help. His face melted into a sappy grin.</p><p>Thank you so much, everyone!”</p><p>“Don’t thank us until we actually give you your stuff back.” Luffy’s reaction made Nami feel like it was worth everything. “Oh, and I took care of that Doffy guy.” <em>And maybe met a new friend in the process?</em> She’d have to introduce Law to Luffy at some point, huh?</p><p>Zoro glared at her. “Why didn’t you let me fight him?!” There were many stab wounds he’d have liked to give to that person.</p><p>“You need to learn that not everything is a challenge!” Nami put her hands on her hips. Seriously, what was with him?</p><p>“You got a score to settle with me?” Zoro growled. </p><p>“See what I mean?!” </p><p>The three brothers laughed at them, and there faces relaxed. Then Nami and Zoro softened and started laughing along with them. And they could feel like this because Luffy was happy- and if Luffy was happy then all was right in the world.  </p><p>When they all got on Luffy’s island, they celebrated and fooled around the best they could. They all brought him his items, along with various gifts. Zoro spent the whole time getting lost, even when Nami pointed out the obvious minimap.  Sabo brought a bunch of party streamers and kept firing them at everyone. At some point, Zoro began hitting everyone with his shovel. Nami gently planted the golden roses along Luffy’s path. <em>They look perfect here. </em>They belonged with Luffy, just like how all of them did.</p><p>“I’m gonna take a picture!” Luffy shouted.</p><p>“Okay, Okay, We’ll all come over.” Their characters lined up, doing a variety of silly and strange emotes. Zoro’s looked pissed, which was perfect for him.</p><p>“ Luffy, do you even know how to take pictures? You need to use artistic framing. No, dont just take random shots.” Nami steadied the switch with her hands. “Zoom in like this.” She made the image change tones and colors. “See, these are called filters.”</p><p>“Woahhhh! Amazinggg!” Luffy’s eyes sparkled. Nami really was the master of everything with this game.</p><p>“Make me look cool, Luffy.” Zoro requested.</p><p>“Make him look like an idiot.” Nami whispered.</p><p>“I heard that!” Zoro put down his switch and shoved her to the side. The two began their comfortable banter again. It felt so familiar. Luffy’s heart soared.</p><p>Did it really matter what he had lost? He had everything he ever needed by his side. Everyone he loved was beside him, and there was nothing else that could make him feel so free.</p><p>“I love you guys!</p><p>The four of them looked at him like he’d just shot an arrow through their heart. There was nothing cuter than a genuine expression of affection from Luffy.</p><p>Nami slung her arm around him. “Don’t mention it” Luffy had done a lot for her in her life. This was nothing compared to the joy he’d brought her.</p><p>“Like I’d let someone get away with hurting my little brother.” Ace grinned with pride. If his brother was happy, then he was happy.</p><p>“You mean our little brother.” Corrected Sabo with a wink. He didn’t know how he got lucky enough to get the two best brothers ever, but it was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to him.</p><p>“How do I make my guy hold a sword in his mouth?” asked Zoro, unaware of the circumstances. </p><p>And they continued to talk and laugh and play under the sound of the buzzing summer cicadas.  </p><p>The things Luffy endured in this life, even if they were tiny and insignificant like this or large and crushing, would always be shared with the people he loved. They would share the weight of the world with him, and never once let him be alone. He was cared for so deeply, these feelings complex and profound in a multitude of different ways.</p><p>And little things like this made him realize he would die loved.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>